Käyttäjän keskustelusivu:Aku ankka
Welcome! Hi Aku ankka -- we're excited to have Gladiatus Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Now you've got a whole website to fill up with information, pictures and videos about your favorite topic. But right now, it's just blank pages staring at you... Scary, right? Here are some ways to get started. * Introduce your topic on the front page. This is your opportunity to explain to your readers what your topic is all about. Write as much as you want! Your description can link off to all the important pages on your site. * Start some new pages -- just a sentence or two is fine to get started. Don't let the blank page stare you down! A wiki is all about adding and changing things as you go along. You can also add pictures and videos, to fill out the page and make it more interesting. And then just keep going! People like visiting wikis when there's lots of stuff to read and look at, so keep adding stuff, and you'll attract readers and editors. There's a lot to do, but don't worry -- today's your first day, and you've got plenty of time. Every wiki starts the same way -- a little bit at a time, starting with the first few pages, until it grows into a huge, busy site. If you've got questions, you can e-mail us through our . Have fun! -- Angela Onko tää sun wiki? NO, jos on pääsenkö byroks ja ylläpitäjäks... --Super Mario X 6. syyskuuta 2009 kello 08.23 (UTC) :Olet jo ylläpitäjä ja byro. --Super Mario Wikin ja RuneWikin byrokraatti - Aku Ankka 6. syyskuuta 2009 kello 08.24 (UTC) Oho, olen vähän aikaani jäljessä... --Super Mario X 6. syyskuuta 2009 kello 08.25 (UTC) Tein semmoisen kuin Sword123456 --Super Mario X 6. syyskuuta 2009 kello 08.40 (UTC) En vielä oikein osaa pelata sitä... No, mutta kyllä sitä oppii --Super Mario X 6. syyskuuta 2009 kello 08.41 (UTC) OK... --Super Mario X 6. syyskuuta 2009 kello 08.44 (UTC) OK... --Super Mario X 6. syyskuuta 2009 kello 08.48 (UTC) Nyt alan tajuta... --Super Mario X 6. syyskuuta 2009 kello 08.55 (UTC) Käypä Gladiatus Wikin uusilla foorumella (tein semmoiset) heh... tästä linkistä pääset sinne heh... Paljoks rahaa sul on gladiatuksessa? Mul täl hetkel 110 --Super Mario X 6. syyskuuta 2009 kello 10.36 (UTC) Niin, mutta tyhmä ei heti tajua... Heh... --Super Mario X 6. syyskuuta 2009 kello 11.11 (UTC) Tiesin kyllä ettet mene halpaan... Onko teema hyvä? No, jos ei ole, sen voi aina muuttaa... --Super Mario X 6. syyskuuta 2009 kello 13.27 (UTC) Jotain varten en saanut wikia logoa toimimaan... --Super Mario X 6. syyskuuta 2009 kello 13.28 (UTC) Osaakko sanoa, että mikä on soul bound? Tarttisin neuvoo... --Super Mario X 7. syyskuuta 2009 kello 11.18 (UTC) Juu, no sen mä tiedän, mutta mitä se tarkoittaa esineessä? --Super Mario X 7. syyskuuta 2009 kello 11.28 (UTC) Harmi että ei ole englannin kielistä Gladiatus wikiä... --Super Mario X 7. syyskuuta 2009 kello 11.32 (UTC) 123px montako levelinen sun tyyppi on? mun 3 --Super Mario X 7. syyskuuta 2009 kello 13.08 (UTC) Mul on rahaa koht 500 Oon kyl ostanut 700... --Super Mario X 7. syyskuuta 2009 kello 13.53 (UTC) Siis gladiatuksessa... --Super Mario X 7. syyskuuta 2009 kello 13.55 (UTC) Pelaatko aktiivisesti Runescapea? No, mä en jaksa enää... Alkaa "maistua" puulta... --Super Mario X 8. syyskuuta 2009 kello 13.02 (UTC)12px Juu, palkka nousee... Voitin eilen varmaan 10 mun tai yli levelistä... --Super Mario X 9. syyskuuta 2009 kello 10.32 (UTC) Terve! Moi!Tein juuri käyttiksen tänne!Ajattelin(kun väkeä ei paljoa ole)niin että voisin tehdä tätä wikiaa hyvin ja kunnolla!Olen pelannut gladiatusta jo 2 vuotta(kolmas khota täynnä)ja voin kirjotella kaikkia tavaroita jne! -- 1. lokakuuta 2009 kello 18.19 (UTC) Oho :D oho kirjotin rosvo luola :DDD paljo se ylläpito muokkaus raja?300? Aku ankka Kysyisin sulta että miten tehdään mallineita? En oo oikeen perillä niistä =| Kertoisitko niin voisin tehdä mallineet eri aiheista(aseet ja panssarit on jo.) sekä ne ylläpitätä/byrokraatti mallineet.. Joten kertoisitko voisin väsää sellaset. Tämän kommentin tarjosi Ylläpitäjä Dewzud 2. lokakuuta 2009 kello 11.44 (UTC) Hal.. oo :DD Miten mallineita tehdään? En löydä netistäkään ohjeita... Tämän kommentin tarjosi Ylläpitäjä Dewzud 3. lokakuuta 2009 kello 08.37 (UTC) Terve ankka!! Terve!!vieläks oot tääL?>:>:D nyt tää sivu kuntoon ja äkkiä!!:DD